El niño de la calle
by fernyyuki
Summary: Isabella en un día lluvioso atropella aun niño que se cruza, sin saber que a hacer y después de que el niño le dijo que vivía en la calle lo invita a pasar las noches con ella. Mientras Edward llora la perdida de su hijo.
1. Eddie el niño de la calle

**Este capítulo fue Beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta de FFAD, grupo en Facebook, **** groups/betasffadiction****.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Año 2003**

En su despacho, Edward Cullen gritaba furioso, acaba de tener otra de sus monumentales peleas con su ex esposa por todo el asunto del divorcio.

Le iba a dar casi la mitad de toda su fortuna, lo único que tenía que darle a cambio era la custodia de Edward, pero ella quería la única cosa que no podía entregarle: la mansión de los Cullen. Esa era una reliquia de más de trescientos años, que estaba conservada bastante bien.

Su pobre bebé de un año tenía que sufrir por su culpa. Sabía que eso estaba sucediendo. Por lo que sus fuentes le dijeron, el bebé no dejaba de llorar, estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado bien y esa mujer… Demonios, ni siquiera sabía que le hacía a Edward para que llorara así. Le partía el alma.

El día era muy ajetreado en la oficina, muchos contratos y todos para hoy. Sin lugar a dudas, no era un gran día, pero se complicó mucho más cuando terminó su trabajo. Ya estaba obscuro cuando recibió la llamada de su ex mujer. Una llamada que lo dejó helado y al borde de la histeria.

….

**Año 2014**

Era de noche y Bella acababa de salir del trabajo. El agua caía sin parar. Era una noche bastante lluviosa, se lamentaba. No le gustaba manejar en esas condiciones; el suelo se ponía resbaloso y, con lo patosa que era, seguro se metía en algún tipo de problema. Vivir en _New York_ era complicado, pero su carrera estaba en la flor de la cúspide, no tenía de que quejarse. Trabajar en el bufete más prestigioso, sin lugar a dudas, era lo mejor de la vida. Era envidiada por muchas personas, pero le faltaba algo que nunca pudo encontrar: el amor de su vida.

Manejaba por las calles, tratando de estar al pendiente de todos los semáforos y los autos que circulaban, mientras el agua caía en su parabrisas_._ Lo único que deseaba era llegar y prepararse un chocolate caliente o un café, cualquiera de las dos bebidas estaría bien… Sintió que alguien se cruzaba. Pisó el freno a todo lo que dio, pero fue imposible no tocar a la persona.

—¡Malditos irresponsables! —gritó.

Se bajó del carro, dispuesta a gritarle insultos a la persona que se había cruzado, pero, cuando vio que sólo era un niño, se le fueron de golpe todas las ofensas que planeaba darle. El niño comenzaba a incorporarse. Bella vio sus ropas y supo que era un indigente. Estaba mojado, pescaría un resfriado si no hacía algo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele algo? —preguntó rápidamente, sin siquiera respirar. Se relajó un poco cuando el niño murmuró un escueto: _estoy bien_. Pero, aún así, seguía preocupada—. ¿Dónde está tu madre, pequeño?

—No tengo —decía, quejumbroso.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Estoy solo, no tengo a nadie…

—Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevo?

—A cualquier parte, yo duermo dónde me pille la noche.

Ella miró para todos lados, no sabía que hacer, pero su corazón no le permitía dejar al niño en cualquier parte. Con un suspiró, lo ayudó a subir al coche, previamente colocó una chaqueta para que no se mojara demasiado el asiento. Estuvo conduciendo largamente, mientras colocaba algo de música para aclarar sus pensamientos. Si su padre estuviera le diría que estaba loca por llevar a un desconocido a su casa, aunque fuera un niño.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño, que hasta ese momento había estado mirando por la ventana, dirigió su vista hacia ella. Luego de unos instantes observándola en silencia, respondió:

—Edward… ¿Y usted, cómo se llama?

—Isabella, pero me puedes llamar Bella. ¿Tienes apellido? —Siguió interrogando.

—No, sólo Edward. ¿A dónde me lleva?

—A mi casa, pasarás allí la noche. Está lloviendo, no quiero que te refríes.

Él se quedó en silenció unos minutos.

—Gracias —dijo, por fin, conmocionado.

…..

En otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre llegaba a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Sólo quería tirarse a la cama y no despertar jamás. Había fallado, tanto en la vida como a su hijo. Nunca debió haber dejado que ese monstruo se lo llevara, pero, ahora, ella estaba en el lugar donde siempre tuvo que estar: la cárcel, y se encargaría de que estuviera un buen tiempo allí, quizá toda la vida. Aún recordaba con satisfacción como le rogaba que no la encerrara en ese lugar y, luego, como le decía que nunca encontraría al _bastardo. _De eso, hace unos diez años atrás. Pero, de qué le servía… Nunca dijo en dónde lo había dejado. Si ella iba a sufrir, era justo que él también sufriera, según sus entandares de justicia.

Sus padres venían a verlo de vez en cuando, pero él no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos cuando venían sus hermanos con sus sobrinos. Sufría demasiado al ver que su hijo no estaba para compartir su piscina o jugar con ellos. Sin quitarse la ropa, se durmió en la cama, con lágrimas en los ojos, soñando con su bebé.

…

En el departamento de Isabella, ella buscaba ropa para prestarle al niño. Encontró unos _boxer _que se le habían quedado a Jacob, suponía que la última vez que estuvo en la casa y un pijama gigante, que perteneció a Jasper, su querido amigo, quien se fue a un pueblo perdido siguiendo al amor.

Luego de tomar las cosas, llevó al niño al cuarto de baño, le preparó la bañera, a una buena temperatura, y lo dejó solo, para que tuviera privacidad.

…

En su vida él pensaba que esto le hubiese pasado, se sentía tan feliz... Metió la mano en la bañera y ronroneó de felicidad. Agua caliente. Nunca había tenido un baño de agua caliente y menos en una bañera tan grande. Se sacó la ropa, impaciente por meterse ahí, pero, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo debía bañarse?

—¿Quieres que te ayude, Edward? —Escuchó una voz. Vaciló antes de responder.

—No sé…

—En el lado izquierdo hay un bote blanco, échalo al agua, saldrá espuma, así no veré nada que no quieras que vea.

Obediente, tiró ese líquido al agua, viendo como la espuma subía y subía, por un momento pensó en gritar, quizá le había echado demasiada.

—Listo señorita Isabella. —Le dijo con timidez.

Bella entró al cuarto de baño colocando una silla junto a la bañera, sacó un _shampoo_ y comenzó a pasarlo por el cabello del niño, haciendo espuma en él.

—Me disculparás, pero no tengo de varón. Olerás a fresas. —Le informó con una sonrisa.

—No tiene importancia. —respondió él.

Con los ojos cerrados pensando que si tuviera una madre y ella estuviera lavándole el cabello no le importaría oler a fresas. Además las fresas olían bien, no entendía por que no le gustaría oler a eso. Cuando estuvo listo, e incluso le pasó una cosa extraña por los brazos y piernas, lo cubrió con una toalla y lo llevó a un cuarto para secarle el cabello.

—Bien, colócate esa ropa de allí, te quedará grande, pero espero que pronto se seque la tuya.

—Le aseguro que me he colocado ropa más grande, a veces, en los albergues, no alcanza la ropa de mi talla y me tengo que poner de adultos.

Bella hizo una pequeña mueca al escuchar eso, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

—Te dejo para que te sientas cómodo.

Fue a la cocina. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar. ¿Cómo podían abandonar en la calle a un niño tan lindo como Edward? Bueno a cualquier niño. Su cabello rubio, con toques cobrizos, y esos ojos verdes lo hacían ver realmente muy guapo y allí fuera había un montón de pervertidos. Sabe Dios que le harían a ese niño si lo agarraran.

Preparó un café para ella y un chocolate para él, gracias a Dios tenía unas galletas para darle. Cuando apareció por la puerta se veía adorable con el pijama colgando, antes de que se cayera, le arregló las piernas para que no tropezara.

Se sentaron en silencio, Edward se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando eso, que no sabía que era, pero olía y sabía delicioso.

—¿Qué es esto? Me gusta. —Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Chocolate caliente, para abrigar el cuerpo.

—Está muy rico.

Continuaron bebiendo en silencio, hasta que Bella no pudo contenerse más.

—¿Me quieres contar tu historia?

—No hay mucho que contar señorita Isabella, me abandonaron cuando tenía un año en un orfanato y a los cinco años escapé porque me trataban mal. Desde entonces vivo en donde me pille la noche. Pero mi lugar preferido es debajo del puente, aunque últimamente se ha vuelto peligroso así es que los menores hemos huido de ahí.

Isabella se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

—Ya pequeño, es hora de dormir, acompáñame. —Lo guío hacia el cuarto.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron cuando vio la cama gigantesca que lo esperaba, Bella lo ayudó a acomodarse en ella.

—Si te sientes incómodo puedes sacarte los pantalones —Le dijo, sonriendo—. Nos vemos, Edward.

—Hasta mañana señorita Isabella.

Cuando se fue, Edward se aseguró de que estuviera lejos y comenzó a saltar en la cama. Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora. Sabía que sería no sería permanente, pero disfrutaría su momento de alegría.

….

Al llegar la mañana, Isabella no sabía qué hacer, por el momento sólo iba a despertarlo para desayunar. Entró al cuarto, se veía tan bien, parecía un ángel.

—_Eddie_ a tomar el desayuno. —Lo sacudió levemente.

—_Mmmh_, está bien…

Bella sonrío. El cabello del niño estaba desordenado apuntando a todas las direcciones. Quien sabe desde cuando no se bañaba.

—Voy al baño primero. —dijo, apurado.

—En un vaso hay un cepillo nuevo, puedes usarlo.

—Un… ¿Qué?

La chica sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho al pensar que el niño ni siquiera sabía lo que era un cepillo.

—¿Alguna vez te has cepillado los dientes? —preguntó, imaginando la respuesta.

—No. ¿Cómo es eso?

Bella sonrió, resistiendo las ganas de llorar.

—Ven, te enseñaré.

Lo colocó en frente de un espejo, agarró un cepillo, le puso pasta e hizo que imitara lo que ella hacía. Luego empezó a mover el cepillo de arriba hacia abajo, por los costados y por debajo de los dientes, después, escupió, haciendo que el niño hiciera lo mismo. Repitió el procedimiento dos veces más y se enjuagó la boca. Edward repetía cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Es algo complicado.

—Se supone que lo tienes que hacer al menos tres veces al día: antes del desayuno, después de almorzar y antes de irte a dormir.

—¿Me lo puedo quedar? —preguntó, esperanzado. Bella le sonrió.

—Es completamente tuyo.

…

Como era de esperarse, Edward pidió chocolate caliente, se había convertido en su bebida favorita. Bella tomó un café bien cargado para poder resistir toda la mañana, tenía casos muy difíciles y no sabía qué hacer con el niño.

—¿Me puedes dejar en la fábrica que está cerca de donde me encontraste? —pidió el pequeño.

—Claro —Aceptó insegura—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Me gano algunos dólares ayudando en la construcción.

—Está bien, vámonos entonces.

Para Bella, el día se vio ocupado, pero no podía quitarse la imagen de ese niño de largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes que la miraban con mucha vulnerabilidad. En fin, mientras él se gana la vida haciendo _Dios-sabe-qué_ ella igual debía hacer lo mismo.

….

Edward tenía una junta con su cuñado, Emmett, tenían que ir a ver cómo estaban las construcciones del edificio que se suponía sería el departamental más grande de _New York_. Habían vendido la mitad del edificio, faltaba vender el resto.

—¡Hola cuñado! ¿Cómo va todo? —Le habló Emmett voz alegré.

—Como siempre, Emmett. ¿Estás listo? Mi auto está esperando.

—Listo como siempre, hasta el infinito y más allá. —bromeó el grandote.

—¿Podrías comportante como adulto y no como niño de diez años? Me exasperas.

Edward caminaba rumbo a los estacionamientos donde lo esperaba su chofer. Se fueron en silencio. Emmett no hablaba de nada, estaba feliz, su hija participaría en un acto en la escuela, pero no podía contarle a Edward, lo pondría de mal humor y sería cruel hablar de niños frente a él…

Cuando entraron a la construcción no notaron al niño que cargaba unas _carretillas_ con arenas, ni tampoco cuando fue a comprar en la camioneta algunas herramientas junto con uno de los obreros.

Edward y Emmett salieron de la construcción y se fueron a la mansión Cullen para la cena. Al cobrizo no le gustaba ir, pero no había encontrado una excusa cuando su madre lo llamó para invitarlo.

….

Bella salió a eso de las nueve de la noche, se tuvo que quedar hasta más tarde, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos con unas demandas. Necesitaba a Jasper, él era experto en estos casos, quizá lo llamaría para que le diera su opinión y así podría preguntar por sus ahijados, los gemelos Cullen.

Encendió su carro, escuchando a _Bruno Mars._ Tarareaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento cuando vio a un niño comprando café en uno de los carros. Estacionó el carro frente a él.

—Eddie, sube al carro.


	2. Una infancia para Eddie

**Este capítulo fue beteado por Day Aguilar, Beta de FFAA, nombre del grupo en Facebook, groups/betasffadiction.**

**Capítulo 2**

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el niño se subió sin comprar el café. Bella prendió el calefactor, si bien no llovía, hacía frío. En cualquier momento caería la nieve…

Entraron al departamento refregándose las manos, había caído un poco de nieve (como Bella había predicho) y hacía un frío inmenso.

─Supongo que quieres chocolate caliente, Eddie ─preguntó al niño.

─Sip ─contestó éste, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina─. Me gusta que me llames Eddie, pero sólo tú, para el resto del mundo soy Edward. Tengo una reputación que cuidar.

─Por supuesto, tu reputación ─bufó, dándole la espalda─. Ve a darte un baño mientras preparo la cena. En esa bolsa hay ropa para que te pongas.

El niño dirigió la mirada hacia la bolsa que se encontraba junto al sofá y, acto seguido, la tomó para dirigirse a donde le había ordenado Bella.

─Enseguida regreso.

…..

Cuando Edward llegó al cuarto y sacó las prendas, se quedó paralizado. No eran de adulto… Y estaban completamente nuevas. Un_ jean_ azul; una polera negra, con un dibujo estampado; unos _tenis_ nuevos y ropa interior ─Lo que logró que se ruborizara─. En el baño tenía una toalla lista, sacó el cepillo de su bolsillo y lo colocó junto al de Bella. Estuvo unos minutos en la bañera, relajándose, luego, se echó esa cosa, la cual Bella había dicho que se llamaba _shampoo_, en la cabeza y gritó, segundos después apareció Isabella.

─¡¿Qué pasa?! ─cuestionó alarmada.

─Me duelen los ojos, me duelen ─decía el niño.

Bella tomó rápidamente la regadera, le echó la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a lavarle los ojos, sacando poco a poco el_ shampoo_ que había dentro de estos. Sintió como Edward se relajaba.

─Siempre tienes que tener cuidado de que no te caiga en los ojos, sino arde. Ya va pasando, te quedaran rojos un rato, pero se te pasará en unos minutos. ─Lo tranquilizó.

─Mis ojos olerán a fresas ahora.

─Me temo que sí. ─Le sonrió burlona.

Cuando le secó los ojos, procedió a sacarle el _shampoo_ del cabello y se retiró para que se secara y colocara la ropa.

Prendió la cafetera, era una adicta al café, pero lo necesitaba para reactivarse, y calentó el chocolate de Edward. Le empezaba a gustar esta relación que mantenía con el niño, le daba sentido a su vida. Mañana tenía el día libre, quizá lo pasara con Eddie.

Un ruido, proveniente de la puerta, cortó sus pensamientos. Observó al niño entrar a la cocina, ahora mucho más limpió.

Ahora sí que se veía adorable con ropa limpia y nueva, se veía encantador, pero ese pelo no le gustaba… Mañana lo llevaría a una peluquería o quizá se lo cortara ella.

─Puedo cortarte el cabello, lo tienes muy largo, se vería mejor corto.

Edward pareció sorprendido por el repentino comentario, pero luego de unos segundos se encogió de hombros.

─Si quieres. Nunca he tenido a nadie que lo corte, así que no sé si quiero.

─Simplemente, si no te gusta, puede volver a crecer. ─Bella sonrió.

─¿Cuándo lo haremos?

─En lo que termines tu cena.

Después de devorar el pollo, las papas fritas y el arroz de microondas, hablaron sobre su día, al parecer, ambos habían tenido un día bastante ajetreado.

─Estoy cansada. ¿Te parece si mañana me doy de peluquera? ─preguntó, luego de lavar los platos, haciendo una pose ridícula al decir las últimas palabras.

Eddie sonrió.

─Me parece bien, pero sólo porque yo estoy que me caigo de sueño.

─¡Pues a dormir! Cepíllate los dientes y a la cama.

…

Fue al cuarto de Eddie, se aseguró de que estuviera durmiendo y salió. Se veía hermoso cuando dormía. Miró hacia la ventana, estaba lloviendo, se acercó a ella y pudo ver como las nubes cubrían el cielo cada vez más. El primer rayo cayó, alumbrando la ciudad. Se metió en la cama, cubriéndose hasta el cuello, hacía mucho frío. Luego del primero, vinieron dos rayos más y otro… Y otro, ya era una tormenta eléctrica lo que alumbraba el cuarto. Estaba escuchando cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

─Adelante.

Observó como una cabellera rubia se asomaba por la puerta y unos ojos verdes la miraban asustado.

─Vine a ver si no le tenías miedo a las tormentas, ya sabes, soy el hombre de la casa ─decía, mirando el suelo.

─Sí, tengo mucho miedo. ─Le sonrió. No quería hacerlo sentir mal.

Descubrió una parte de la cama y Eddie corrió a meterse, justo en el momento en que un rayo apareció, haciendo que diera un gritito. Bella lo abrazó, dándole toda la protección que sabía que necesitaba. En un principio estuvo inquieto, confundido, nunca le habían dado ningún tipo de cariño. Luego de unos minutos comenzó a relajarse. Isabella olió su cabello, se sentía tan bien que, pronto, el sueño los venció a ambos.

….

El día estaba templado, todavía quedaban testigos de la tormenta que había azotado la ciudad. Las calles, en algunas partes, tenían profundos baches, que hacían que los autos rebotaran. Había un sol intenso, con algunas nubes que se alejaban.

Edward estaba en su oficina, revisando unos informes, cuando su secretaria le informó por el _intercomunicador_ que tenía una visita. A regañadientes, lo hizo pasar. Era el detective que contrató hace poco, se volvió a abrir la investigación particular para encontrar a su hijo, había detenido la búsqueda un tiempo, para no volverse loco. Un hombre bajito llegaba con un maletín y un pañuelo ─que utilizaba para limpiarse el sudor que constantemente le corría por su calva.

─Buenos días, señor Cullen. Le traigo buenas y malas noticias. ─Saludó, alertando al cobrizo con el último comentario.

─Empiece a hablar hombre, que no tengo todo el día ─respondió, casi gritando, Edward.

─S-Señor ─Empezó, casi tartamudeando, el pobre hombre, pero se recompuso rápidamente─. Encontré el orfanato donde su ex esposa dejó al niño.

─¡¿Dónde es?! ─Edward ya se ponía la chaqueta, con el corazón en la mano.

─Calma, le dije que había malas noticias… El niño escapó del orfanato a los cinco años. Se le perdió el rastro. Se cree que es un niño de la calle, si es que está vivo.

─¿Cómo que escapó? ¿No es su deber velar por los niños? ─Miró furioso al detective.

─Así es, pero ese orfanato no era uno de los mejores, incluso maltrataban a los niños. Ahora está en demolición, harán un edificio departamental ─El hombre se pasó el pañuelo por la frente─. Seguiré investigando, pero le traje el informe de su hijo. Hay algunas fotografías de él, quizá desee tenerlas…

Edward prácticamente le arrebató el sobre de la mano.

─Retírese.

─Adiós, señor Cullen. Haré lo que pueda por encontrar al niño, aunque tenga que buscar por todos los puentes de _New York_.

Con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, el hombre abandonó la oficina.

Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Edward al ver las fotografías de su hijo, una por año. Era tan hermoso. Parecía un ángel, a pesar de que se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos. Iba a encontrar al hijo de perra que lo lastimó y le sacaría las tripas por los ojos.

Con un gruñido, tiró el informe en uno de los cajones y las fotos las guardó en su maletín, planeaba ponerlas en un marco, para recordarlo hasta que lo encontrara. Porque, por su nombre, que lo haría.

Le dijo a su secretaría que trasladará todas sus citas para mañana, ahora iría a su casa.

…

Isabella estaba frente al espejo, mientras un niño miraba curioso como ponía tijeras a su alrededor y muchos artilugios desconocidos frente a él.

─No toques las tijeras, están filosas Eddie.

Las manos fueron retiradas, pero sintió mucha curiosidad cuando Bella tomó todo su cabello largo en la mano y lo cortó, así no más, sin ninguna preparación, dejándolo hasta el cuello.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de la cara asustada de Eddie.

─Te lo voy a dejar a la altura de los ojos, se verá hermoso ─Le dijo sonriendo.

─Sí, claro ─decía, mirando fijamente su cabello, colocado junto a él. Iba a tocarlo.

─No lo toques o lo desparramaras, espera que lo anude, así lo podrás guardar como recuerdo.

El niño sonrió emocionado.

─¿Me lo puedo quedar?

─No sé, estoy pensando en hacerme una peluca con él. Me vería hermosa rubia. ─Bella rió, agitando un poco su cabello.

─Que chistosa se ha vuelto señorita Isabella.

─Llámame Bella, así me dicen mis amigos.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que sólo se oía el ruido de las tijeras.

─¿No irá a trabajar?

─No, hoy es mi día libre y lo pasaremos juntos, así que, cuando termine de cortarle el cabello, se me viste. Iremos de compras.

El niño no pronunció palabra después de eso, le encantaba esta nueva vida que llevaba ahora. Esperaba nunca tener que irse. Este departamento podría ser su casa y, si todo salía bien, Bella sería su mamá. La idea le emocionaba. Ojala lo amara tanto como para convertirlo en suyo… Él se encargaría de que lo quisiera lo suficiente como para darle un hogar. Necesitaba uno, ya le daba miedo estar solo en las calles, era peligroso.

…..

Cuando salieron del departamento, Edward tenía el cabello corto y se podían ver con mayor claridad sus ojos. Eran hermosos. Nunca había visto un color de ojos así, un color verde esmeralda tan intenso. No era un verde claro, era verde oscuro.

Lo primero que hizo, fue llevarlo a una tienda de ropa, le compró de todo: _jeans_, poleras, ropa interior y uno que otro capricho que se le ocurrió.

_Pantalones cortos y algunos juguetes,_ pensaba Bella,_ sí, me lo voy a quedar. Desde ahora es mi niño._ Se decía, mientras veía como comía su helado.

Habían parado a descansar en un _McDonald_ después de las compras. Estaban exhaustos, pero quería llevarlo al cine, con eso terminarían el día.

_Seguro nunca ha ido a uno. _

Terminaron viendo _"Jack el caza-gigantes"_. Eddie estaba maravillado por la película, comía palomitas y daba saltitos cuando subía el volumen del cine. Ella estaba entretenida mirándolo, le encantaba verlo tan feliz, su rostro era demasiado expresivo.

No dejaba de hablarle de la película mientras regresaban a casa. Sonrió, pensando en los pasos requeridos para legalizar la situación de Eddie. La ley estaba a su favor.

El niño estaba sin padres, abandonado desde hace ya mucho tiempo y, sobre todas las cosas, una mujer soltera podía adoptar. Por otra parte, él estaba en una edad _inadoptable,_ pasados los diez años ya nadie se interesaba, así que, con mayor razón se lo darían.

…...

Jasper y Emmett estaban en la casa de Edward, bebiendo como locos ─sobre todo el cobrizo─. Los otros decidieron acompañarlo después de que los llamó para una noche de hombres. Claro que sus esposas le advirtieron que "_nada de chicas para ellos", _así que estaban confinados en la casa, porque sabían que si desobedecían, la sequía sería monumental y Emmett no podía estar en sequía, vivía con su _amigo_ a mil.

─Lo vamos a encontrar, Edward. Ya verás ─habló Emmett, bebiendo un trago de _Whisky._

─Eso espero… ¡Míralo! Es hermoso mi bebé. Hubiese deseado que fuera idéntico a mí, así lo hubiese reconocido hasta en la luna.

─Cuando aparezca lo reconocerás, él es tuyo hermano. ─intervino Jasper.

─Pero, ¿cuándo, Jasper? ¿Cuándo?

Con un suspiró, se llevó la botella a los labios, volviendo a mirar la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

…..

El baño era un completo caos. Eddie había estado jugando en la bañera, haciendo que el agua callera al suelo. No se percató de eso hasta que salió de allí, no sabía cómo limpiar… Seguro Bella se enojaría con él por haber ocasionado ese desastre.

Se quedó en silencio cuando ella ingresó al lugar. Para su sorpresa, no se enfadó, sólo le sonrió y salió rápidamente de allí.

Unos minutos después, ella regresó con algo que sorprendió a Eddie, era una cosa con muchos trapos, no sabía cuál era su nombre.

─¿Qué es eso Bella? ─peguntó tímidamente Eddie.

─Es un trapeador. Ve a cambiarte, te vas a refriar, el pijama está sobre la cama.

─¿No estás enojada conmigo?

Bella lo miró con ternura, se veía tan indefenso, mirando al suelo y jugando, nervioso, con sus manos.

─No, pero, la próxima vez, limpiarás tú. ─Le acarició el cabello.

─¡Claro! ─dijo el niño, feliz.

…..

Cuando Edward se durmió, Bella necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que marcó el número de su amigo: Jasper. Necesitaba un consejo.

─_Hola mi Bella. ¿Cómo estás? _

─Muy bien hermanito mío… Tengo un problema y quisiera tu ayuda.

─_Cuéntame que sucede. _─La voz de Jasper tenía un tinte de preocupación.

─Quiero adoptar un niño.

Luego de unos cinco minutos sin respuesta, empezó a preguntarse si la línea se había cortado. Pronunció el nombre de su amigo y éste pareció recuperarse.

─_¿Cómo? _─Contuvo el impulso de bufar─._ Así que quieres ser madre… ¿Sin tenerlo?_

─Es que al niño ya lo tengo, está viviendo conmigo, ahora sólo lo tengo que hacer legal.

─¡Ay, Bella! Cuando tú la haces, la haces. Cuentas con mi apoyo, mientras eso te haga feliz.

Ella sonrío. Le alegraba contar con el apoyo de una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

─Gracias ─Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente─. Charlie pondrá el grito en el cielo.

─Tu padre grita al cielo por todo, no te preocupes.

Ambos amigos se carcajearon hasta que Bella escuchó a Alice y supo que era hora de cortar, despidiéndose de su amigo dejó el teléfono en su lugar, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.


	3. Adoptando a Eddie

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Eddie) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 3**

Por la mañana, Eddie no sabía que iba a pasar con él. Bella no le había dicho nada, pero no quería ir a la construcción; lo explotaban mucho y ganaba una miseria que sólo le alcanzaba para un pan y un café.

Cuando sintió el olor exquisito del chocolate caliente y esas tostadas tan deliciosas fue corriendo a tomar el desayuno, olvidando sus preocupaciones.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Bella probaba el _elixir de la vida_.

—Hoy irás conmigo al trabajo, no quiero que vayas a esa construcción —informó, tomando otro trago de café.

—¿Y que haré en su trabajo?

—Me ayudarás en algunas cosas y te ensañaré a leer. —La chica le sonrió con cariño—. Supongo que no sabes.

—¡Me encantaría! Y también escribir, no quiero ser un burro.

—Ya verás que aprenderás y el próximo año podrás ir a una escuela y estar con niños de tu edad.

Se quedó en silencios unos momentos y, luego, la abrazó y lloró en sus brazos. Nadie se había preocupado tanto por él. En ese momento, Eddie le estaba dando todo lo que tenía a Bella. Ella lo recibió en sus brazos y lo consoló en silencio, dándole cariño, él niño necesitaba llorar para descargar todo lo que sentía.

…...

Estuvieron en el auto escuchando a _Mark Antoni_ para alegrar la mañana, ambos iban cantando al ritmo de la salsa… O eso creían ellos dos. Cuando llegaron a la empresa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Por qué su jefa llegaba con un niño? No dijeron nada, pero, cuando les dio la espalda, comenzaron a sacar sus conjeturas, desde las más realistas, hasta unas bastante divertidas.

—Buenas tardes, Tanya. ¿Está todo organizado?

—Sí señorita Isabella —respondió su asistente, mirando con disimulada curiosidad al niño que se encontraba junto a la castaña.

—Estaré en mi oficina. En diez minutos me dices lo que hay para hoy.

—Estaré al pendiente.

Eddie se quedó asombrado cuando la gran puerta se abrió y apareció la oficina de su Bella. Era enorme. Había un escritorio gigante que daba a un ventanal; un sofá en el rincón; otro escritorio más pequeño, carente de papeles, pero parecía que alguien lo ocupaba algunas veces; en las paredes había repisas, donde estaban colocados muchos libros, demasiados. No es que estuviera muy familiarizado, pero cuando estaba en el orfanato había de esos. Isabella, por su parte, estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de Eddie, le parecía divertida la curiosidad que mostraba en su rostro.

—¿Te gusta Eddie? —le preguntó.

—Está genial, me encanta, es hermosa y gigante.

—Así es, perteneció a mi padre, pero él se _jubiló_ y ahora es mía. Desde ahora, ese será tu escritorio, para que estudies. —Señaló el mueble.

—¡¿Mío?! —Lo comenzó a mirar con mayor atención.

En tan poco tiempo, tenía más de lo que había tenido en su corta vida y todo se lo estaba dando su Bella. Se limpió las lágrimas, no iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo, él era fuerte, un varón.

La castaña lo dejó disfrutar de su posesión y, mientras, fue a ver los papeles y a comunicarse con Tanya, su asistente. Tenía varias reuniones hoy, aplazó la menos importante, pero había dos que no podía retrasar, así que Eddie tendría que quedarse en la oficina. No le gustaba dejarlo solo, pero a donde iba no era apto para un niño.

Le dejaría tareas para que no se aburriera y saliera a la calle, a mendigar por ahí. Sacó un cuaderno y escribió las vocales, había que empezar por lo básico, para aprender a leer. Antes de salir le ordenó que copiara las letras en un hoja, dándole una rápida explicación de que eran. Cuando se despidió de él, le dio algo en el corazón negarse a llevarlo con ella, pero no podía, tenía una cita con su cliente y, luego, con una asistente de asuntos familiares para adoptar a Eddie.

_Cielos, no hablado de eso con él_. Pensó Isabella, pero luego hablaría con Eddie, ahora no tenía tiempo para ello.

Estaba en el despacho de _Hansen Cullen_ viendo como harían para meter a la cárcel o lograr que le dieran una indemnización por espía industrial a _Demitri Vulturi_, que se metió a la empresa y robó información confidencial. Lo habían descubierto a tiempo.

Lo que sucedía era la curiosidad que la estaba carcomiendo poco a poco. A cada tres palabras, Hansen nombraba a su primo: Edward —que era el dueño de la empresa por herencia—, quien estaba furioso, pero tenía que hacer un viaje a California por asuntos de negocios y no había podido estar presentes en la reunión. Al final, llegaron a que en una semana más irían a juicio, por lo tanto, tenía tiempo para preparar una buena defensa. Ahora venía lo más difícil: hablar con una asistente social, para ver cómo podía adoptar al niño. Legalmente conocía todos los procedimientos, pero esperaba que por su condición se saltaran lo de llevárselo a los servicios especiales de familia mientras lograba tenerlo con ella. Ya había tenidos casos de adopción así, es más, sabía cómo eran las asientes sociales y escogió a una que era amante de los niños y no tan perra: _Leah_.

—Señorita, disculpe, me podría comunicar con Leah Clearwater. —Pidió en cuanto estuvo frente a la oficina de la mencionada.

—¿Tiene cita? —La secretaria la miró fijamente, como evaluándola.

—Efectivamente, tengo cita con ella justo en este momento. —Bella se miró el reloj, mosqueada.

La secretaria tenía pinta de no ser muy agradable y arrugaba la nariz como si tuviera algo asqueroso debajo de ella.

—Adelante —dijo con desdén.

Bella ni siquiera se dio la molestia de decirle gracias, con gente así era preferible dejar la cortesía de lado.

La conversación con Leah se volvió bastante tediosa, pero la mujer entendía que Eddie estaba en buenas condiciones y pidió hacer una visita para comprobarlo. Bella le respondió que podía ir mañana a verlo en la oficina, lo llevaba al trabajo para no dejarlo solo en casa.

—Está bien, mañana en la mañana, a eso de las once, pasaré y veré en que condiciones se encuentra el niño.

—Me parece bien. Hasta mañana, señorita Clearwater.

—Hasta mañana, señorita Swan.

Estaba bastante confundida y asustada, no quería que se llevaran a Eddie de su lado. No pudo evitar pensar que había cometido un error al querer adoptarlo, quizá no lo consiguiera y él volvería a las calles, esperaba que no. Con toda la fe del mundo, regresó a su empresa, su santuario. Cuando entró en la oficina no sólo estaba Eddie, sino que también su amigo, Jasper y, en cuanto lo vio, no le importó nada más, saltó a sus brazos como una posesa y él la recibió, divertido por el ímpetu de su amiga por su llegada. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una mirada celosa y asombrada los observaba desde un rincón y, luego, desviaba la vista.

—¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo Jasper! ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? ¿Cómo estás?

—Son muchas preguntas, Bella. Estoy de vacaciones, vine a pasarlas con la familia de mi esposa y estoy perfectamente bien.

—Supongo que ya conociste a Eddie.

—Sí, ya conocí a este caballero. —Sonrió, pensando en que el niño se le hacía algo familiar.

—Acércate Eddie. Te voy a presentar formalmente a mi mejor amigo, mi hermano.

Él se acercó. Estaba algo angustiado, hasta el día de hoy Bella sólo había sido para él y no le complacía nada tener que compartirla. Era _su_ Bella, cualquier tercero no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada. Era frustrante. Arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hola señor Jasper.

—Hola, me dijeron que te llamas Eddie.

—Edward señor, no Eddie.

—Comprendo. —Le decía, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Pronto, Bella y Jasper se dedicaron a conversar temas de adultos, dejando a Eddie en el escritorio, terminado los deberes que Bella le había asignado, pero él jamás dejó de observarlos. Veía a ese tipo como un peligro en la relación que tenía con ella, pero no podía montar un escándalo, su Bella pensaría que era un niño berrinchudo, a pesar de que estaba ardiendo de furia por esa cercanía. Después de medía hora, o quizás más, ese joven se fue, para el alivio de Eddie. Isabella se sentó junto a él para revisarle la tarea.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Eddie —le dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede Bella? —contestó, con temor de que lo echara a la calle.

—Estoy haciendo los papeles para poder adoptarte.

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin saber bien que significaban esas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó nervioso.

—Que estarás conmigo para siempre y serás mi hijo, claro, si tú lo deseas.

Eddie no tenía palabras para responder, se la quedó mirando unos momentos y ella pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levantó y, con toda la confianza del mundo, se sentó sobre su falda, abrazándola.

—Estaremos para siempre juntos. Nunca me abandonaras, ¿verdad? —murmuró con voz queda, apretando su agarre.

—Jamás. Serás mi hermoso niño. —Besó su frente, sacándole una sonrisa a su pequeño.

Después de esa charla fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano al trabajo de ella, estuvieron hablando, riendo y conociéndose. Él le hacía peguntas a Bella, quería saberlo todo, desde su más tierna infancia, hasta el día de hoy, claro que Bella omitió algunos detalles que Eddie no tenía por qué saber. Luego, regresaron a la empresa, estuvieron estudiando un poco y, a eso de las siete, volvieron a la casa, donde cenaron, vieron la televisión y se dispusieron a dormir.

…

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado, Leah iría a ver a Eddie a la oficina y había olvidado decirle ese detalle. En el desayuno le comentó la situación e inmediatamente vio la cara de miedo que puso, pero lo reconfortó diciéndole que ella estaría allí, para acompañarlo; que tenía que hablar con toda la verdad, para que la trabajadora social entendiera las circunstancias. Como era de esperar, Eddie era un manojo de nervios, tuvo que darle chocolate para tranquilizarlo, definitivamente ella era adicta al café y Eddie al chocolate caliente, menuda combinación.

Leah llegó a la hora estipulada, se fue a sentar en su escritorio y Bella dejó que la mujer entrevistara a su niño. Habían pasado sólo unos minutos cuando sintió un golpe en la mesa.

—¡No! ¡Yo no volveré a un lugar de esos, Bella no lo permitirá y, en caso de que eso suceda, me escaparé, prefiero vivir debajo de un puente!

En menos de un segundo la castaña ya estaba protegiéndolo con sus brazos. Nadie se lo llevaría de su lado y menos a un lugar de esos, no permitiría que eso sucediera.

—Él se queda conmigo. A mi lado está bien, tiene protección, lo tiene todo —dijo furiosa.

—Haré una visita al hogar donde vive y a partir de ahí tomaré una decisión —contestó la otra chica, fría—. Es todo por el bien del niño. Adiós Eddie, recuerda que lo hago por tu bien.

—Es Edward, sólo mi mamá me puede decir Eddie.

Bella lo abrazó y sintió el miedo de él como si fuera suyo. Su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos y lloraba. A penas se fue la mujer se prometió, a ella y a Eddie, que nadie lo sacaría de su lado, ni el mismísimo demonio, porque estaba segura de que Dios deseaba que estuviera con ella.

—Tranquilo cariño, nadie te va a llevar de mi lado, te lo prometo.

—Gracias. No quiero volver a un lugar como _ese_.

Le dio nuevas tareas para que aprendiera a escribir las vocales y lo dejó a cargo de su asistente, por su parte, tenía una reunión y luego compraría algo para Eddie. No tenía juguetes, así que le regalaría uno.

La reunión resultó tediosa, lo más difícil era cuando los clientes no tenían idea de lo que querían y el abogado tenía que _adivinar_ cómo se realizaría la demanda. Le daba pena la pobre que se estaba divorciando, pero no había nada que hacer.

Su última vuelta era una juguetería, la más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Nunca había entrado a una en su edad adulta. Buscó la sección para niños y fue a ver que le compraría a Eddie, ya estaba en la edad en la que casi la mayoría de los juegos expuestos en vitrina le gustaban. Escogió una hermosa colección de carritos, con una autopista. Tendría diversión para rato. Mientras, un hombre de cabellos cobrizo agarraba otra igual a la de ella.

—Para su hijo, supongo —dijo éste con nostalgia.

—Sí. ¿Eso es para el suyo?

—Efectivamente, para mi bebé —respondió, esta vez, mirándola.

Sintió que el mundo entero se le caía a los pies y, luego, se elevaba nuevamente al cielo. El hombre era hermoso y tenía unos ojos… Verdes, brillantes, hermosos. Adoraba los ojos verdes, se parecían a los de su _hijo_.

—Permiso, me retiro —le dijo, titubeante.

—Adelante señora.

No puedo evitar darle una última mirada a ese Dios griego, no todos los días te encuentras con uno de esos en una juguetería.


	4. La noche de Bella y la trucha de Eddie

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Eddie) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Aviso: **Este capítulo contiene Lemmon.

Había trascurrido ya casi un año desde que Edward fue adoptado legalmente. En un principio no fue fácil, sus padres se opusieron, pero pronto comenzaron a tomarle cariño a Eddie y, actualmente, se encontraba de vacaciones en Forks, pescando en La _Push _con su abuelo, mientras ella terminaba algunos casos en _New York_. No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo…

Edward llegaría en unos días para su ingreso a clases, había resultado ser muy inteligente, aprobó la prueba de nivelación y estaría en sexto grado.

Como no sabía cuando era su cumpleaños, le habían realizado una fiesta simbólica, desde ese momento, esa sería la fecha que festejarían. En las investigaciones que se hicieron no se pudo encontrar el expediente de Eddie, no había rastro de que haya existido un niño con su nombre en ese orfanato.

En estos momentos, Tanya le estaba dando el informe del caso Royers, un jugador de baloncesto que demandaba a su equipo por despido injustificado, según él. Por como iban las cosas el hombre tendría que echarse para atrás, era un irresponsable, incumplidor de contrato y esos eran los casos que más enfadaban a Isabella, perder el tiempo de esa manera… Defender algo que era indefendible, sin más, se retiró.

El caso Cullen había resultado una gran entrada de dinero a la empresa, por haberlo ganado le otorgaron una indemnización de muchos millones de dólares, pero nunca conoció al dueño de la empresa. Él jamás se presentó.

Ahora, se tomaba un café con su amiga: Ángela. Lo necesitaba.

A pesar de que Edward era un niño tranquilo, requería de tiempo y había tenido que dejar sus salidas nocturnas los fines de semana para pasarlos con él. Hoy, por fin, estaba haciendo un plan con ella para ir a bailar y descargar algo de energía.

—¡Por fin, Bella! Pensé que estabas perdida. Se abrió un nuevo local, dicen que es lo mejor de _New York_. —Ángela se aventuraba, insinuándoselo.

—Iremos. Necesito conocer gente nueva y quizás un buen revolcón. Hace más de un año… —No levantó la vista del café cuando dijo lo último.

Su amiga reía a carcajadas.

—Nunca pensé que vería esto. Isabella Swan diciendo que quiere pasarlo _bien._

—Después de un año se necesita. Para liberar el estrés. —Se excusó.

—Entonces, Bella, esta noche te recojo para buscar hombres calientes. —Mostró una sonrisa felina al decir las últimas palabras. Isabella contuvo la risa.

—Te estaré esperando. Nos estamos viendo, tengo que seguir con el trabajo.

—Adiós.

…

Las mujeres Cullen estaban de compras. La pequeña Alaine, hija de Rosalie y su primer esposo, entraba a sexto grado y necesitaba el uniforme y los útiles escolares. Para Alice eso era lo mejor, venía exclusivamente para las compras, sus bebés también entrarían a clase, su primer día en el _kinder_.

—Soy la más hermosa mami, nadie estará más linda que yo —decía, mirándose al espejo.

—Por supuesto Alaine, mi princesa es la más hermosa —Rosalie respondió, mirándola con orgullo.

—Ustedes dos y su ego me superan. —Alice observaba a sus gemelos, que ya estaban hartos de las compras y comenzaban a hacer desastres para irse.

Como sospechaba, los gemelos hicieron un berrinche, haciendo que Alice se ponga histérica, pensando en que por qué no le tocaron gemelas. Estarían horas y horas de compras, pero sus hijos no querían y Jasper tuvo que venir a buscarlos para llevarlos a jugar con Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie, mientras ella se quedaba con la rubia y Alaine. Alice estaba tan entretenida que hasta le compró a Edward nueva ropa, no le gustaba como se vestía, como si estuviera siempre de luto. Cuando las chicas llegaron a casa llevaban más bolsas de las que podían cargar. Consintieron en todo a la pequeña Alaine y se llevaron otros regalos para el próximo bebé de la familia, que estaba en el vientre de Rosalie.

….

La habitación de Isabella era un completo desastre, no encontraba que ponerse. Según ella, nada le quedaba, aunque en realidad tenía un armario bastante sugerente. Finalmente optó por un vestido negro de manga corta pegado al cuerpo, con un escote en v y que le llegaba un poco más abajo del muslo, mostrando sus piernas blancas; unos tacones bajos que hacían juego con el vestido y, por último, un pequeño pañuelo que la cubría, si no, definitivamente, se congelaría.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de Ángela. Como siempre, su amiga estaba impresionante, hermosa_. Es que alguien no puede ser tan bella,_ pensaba, mientras tomaba su cartera y las llaves de su carro.

—No, deja esas llaves ahí, iremos en taxi. Esta noche beberás Isabella.

—Pero… —Se opuso, mirándola.

—Pero nada.

Le sacó las llaves de la mano y las tiró en alguna parte del departamento antes de cerrar la puerta. Fuera del departamento las estaba esperando un taxi, exclusividad de Ángela, le dieron la dirección del nuevo club que se había abierto recientemente, "_Candela en tu vida_". Tenía nombre _pachanguero._ Eso a Bella le alegraba, necesitaba actividad y movimiento, tenía mucho estrés y pasar todo el día con un niño no ayudaba mucho. Lo adoraba, pero también necesitaba un descanso. Menos mal que este año tendrían una relación normal entre madre e hijo.

Pagaron sus entradas y eligieron un lugar estratégico para mirar a todos los caballeros y decidir a quién _atacarían_ esta noche. La mesa se lleno de mojitos cubanos, la hierba buena les refrescaba la garganta. Bella vio pasar a un tipo que creía haber visto en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde… Ángela giró la cabeza para averiguar dónde tenía clavada la vista su amiga.

—Vuelas alto, Bella. Ese manjar está como un queso, yo igual vi algo que me gustó.

—Me di cuenta de cómo miras a ese rubio, está hermoso. Empecemos querida o se nos adelantaran —dijo con picardía.

Llamaron al barman y le preguntaron que estaban tomando los caballeros, que estaban interesadas en pagarles un trago. El chico fue donde cada uno, entregó la bebida y les dijo que se los habían mandado aquellas señoritas.

Cuando el joven de cabellos cobrizos miró a Bella, ella lo saludó levantando su trago y sonriendo seductoramente; el cobrizo la llamó con la mano y ella se levantó rumbo su mesa. Su amiga también fue a donde estaba el chico rubio. Bella se sentó frente al hombre de ojos verdes.

—Hola —le dijo, bebiendo de su mojito.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? —respondió él, poniendo la mano en su mentón.

—Bella. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward. Así que te gusta invitar tragos, pues el próximo lo invito yo.

—Como gustes. —Sonrió.

Estuvieron varios minutos conversando mientras ella lo evaluaba. Era atractivo y tenía ese magnetismo que lo hacía verse irresistible, definitivamente esta noche pasaría un momento muy grato… O eso esperaba, ya que no sabía cuando tendría otra oportunidad. Eddie llegaba en unos días más.

Ángela se despedía de ella, yéndose con el rubio. Tenían claves para saber que estaban bien, se mandaban mensajes.

—¿A tu casa o a la mía? —preguntó él directamente.

—A la tuya, Edward.

—Vamos.

Con ciertas dudas se subió al Volvo plateado, lo observaba, estaba concentrado en el tránsito, no la miró en ningún momento. Hasta parecía de mala educación que ella lo hiciera. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, parecía que el paisaje se había vuelto más interesante y evaluaba si estaba haciendo bien. Antes eran permitidas estas locuras, ahora era madre y, se supone, responsable. _Una noche al año no hará mal_, se mentalizaba, además, el hombre estaba aprovechable.

Llegaron a su casa. _Que digo casa, es una mansión,_ pensaba Isabella, temerosa de entrar. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia adentro; era hermosa y espaciosa. Sin soltarla la llevaba por los escalones que, supuso, guiaban a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar a su habitación. Era tan grande como su departamento, estaba segura de que su hogar cabía dentro de ese dormitorio.

—Recuéstate en la cama, Bella. Quiero mirarte y que tú me mires a mí mientras me desnudo. —Lo dijo de una forma tan caliente que Bella se humedeció con sólo pensarlo.

Con cuidado de no tropezar en esa hermosa cama de rey —porque eso era— se subió en ella y se acomodó, colocando su cabeza en las almohadas. Edward no dejaba de mirarla. La corbata cayó al suelo; uno a uno los botones de su camisa iban desapareciendo, revelando la piel de su pecho, mostrando los músculos marcados de su anatomía, la camisa quedó completamente abierta; sus manos fueron a su cinturón, desabrochándolo, pronto, el botón de sus jeans fue abierto y se escuchó el sonido característico de la bragueta bajar lentamente, dejando parte de su ropa interior a la vista. Bella tenía la boca seca.

Él estaba sólo en sus _bóxers. _Pudo ver como los bajó, mostrando su enorme erección, roja y palpitando. Pasó su lengua por sus labios y, completamente desnudo, caminó como un felino hasta ella.

—Ahora me toca desnudarte. Veamos que escondes —susurró.

—Yo… Este… —balbuceaba la castaña.

Edward se colocó encima de ella, sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo. Llevó las manos a su espalda y procedió a bajar el cierre del vestido. Empezó a sacarlo desde sus hombros, lentamente, revelando su piel, Bella observó su sorpresa al notar que no llevaba sujetador. Pasó su lengua por sus pechos, lamiéndolos.

—Estás lista para mí. ¿Por abajo también estás sin _protección_, preciosa? —Le dio un pequeño mordisco.

—Estoy con mis bragas.

—Está bien… Me divertiré quitándotelas. —Comenzó a bajar desde sus pechos, pasando la lengua por su vientre, hasta que llegó a las diminutas bragas y, con sus dientes, comenzó a bajarlas. Ella lo ayudó, levantando la cadera.

—Ahora sí Bella, le rendiré culto a tu nombre. —Los ojos le centellaban de lujuria.

—Ohh, sí, por favor Edward. —Bella jadeaba. La cara de Edward estaba entre sus piernas. Mordía y lamía su centro de placer, mientras ella convulsionaba y decía incoherencias.

No se dio cuenta de que lo tenía en su interior hasta que lo oyó suspirar. Comenzó a moverse de forma rápida y fuerte, gritaba su nombre y él susurraba el suyo en cada jadeo o gemido, incluso, a veces, le gruñía. Las manos de él en sus senos le servían para darse impulso y volver a entrar.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos hasta que llegaron juntos a un gran y esperado orgasmo. Descansaron unos segundos y, en algún momento, sus cuerpos se rindieron y cayeron en un pesado sueño.

…..

Al despertar, Edward vio el lado vacío de la cama, en donde se suponía que tenía que estar una mujer. En un principio se enojó, pero, luego, su cuerpo se relajó. Era mejor, no le gustaba tener que correrlas en las mañanas. Ella era lista, se fue sin ser echada.

Se levantó para prepararse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Una sonrisa que no veía desde hace mucho se formó en su rostro cuando miró al espejo, definitivamente la muchacha lo había dejado bastante satisfecho. Con ese pensamiento tomó su Volvo plateado y fue hasta la empresa, hoy eran uno de esos días en los que no tenía tiempo ni para pensar y eso le gustaba: estar sin pensar.

…..

Cuando metió las llaves en la cerradura y entró a su casa inmediatamente observó el sofá. Quería tirarse en él. Le dolían

todas sus extremidades, sobre todo entre los muslos; lo habían hecho cuatro veces, después de que despertaron se dieron unos _bailes_ más hasta quedar exhaustos. Le encantó ver a ese adonis dormir, era hermoso y mostraba un rostro angelical cuando lo hacía, porque, cuando estaba despierto, siempre, o las pocas veces que lo había visto, tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Se tiró como un saco de papas y rodó en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo en distintas posiciones.

—No, no, no —decía, cubriéndose los oídos con la almohada.

Unas risas bastantes conocidas llegaban del salón y otra voz masculina venía tras de la risa infantil.

—¡Mamá! ¿Dónde estás? —gritaba el niño.

—En el cuarto Eddie. —Devolvió el grito desde la habitación.

Escuchó como corría y, en un minuto como mínimo, lo tenía abrazándola. Su olor a fresas se coló por su nariz. Intentó cambiarle el shampoo por uno más varonil, pero él se empeñaba en oler a fresas, así que se rindió a unos de los primeros caprichos de su hijo. Y le siguieron varios más. Ahora tenía una consola de video juegos en la que hacía maratones cuando Seth, su hermano, venía a casa.

—Te extrañé mami. ¡Pescamos un pez enorme y el abuelo me dejó quedarme con él!

—¿Cómo así? —Lo miró con miedo

—Vamos a verlo. Lo pondré en mi cuarto. —La arrastró de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la sala un enorme pez en un acuario le dio la bienvenida. Su padre la miraba como pidiéndome disculpas. Ese bicho tenía hasta nombre: Junior.

_Como podría hacer para ahogarlo… Claro, los peces no se ahogan._

—¿No es hermoso mamá? Yo lo pesqué —decía orgulloso, mirando a esa cosa.

—Eh, sí, supongo —mintió.

Ese tal Junior era el pez más feo que había visto en su vida, podría haber pescado un pez dorado o un pez payaso, pero no, en cambio, sacó una especie indefinida y fea.

—Es una trucha Bella, no pude decirle que no —explicó Charlie avergonzado.

—¿Qué voy hacer con una trucha en mi departamento?

—Puedes hacerlo desaparecer y hacer una cena con él —ofreció su padre con una sonrisa.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! Es mía y nadie se comerá a Junior. ¿No es cierto bebé? —Eddie finalizó su protesta acariciando el acuario de su nueva mascota.

Está bien, eso había sido gracioso. Ahora tendría que ir a una tienda de mascotas y comprar alimentos para Junior, el _bebé_ de Eddie. Esperaba que ese fuera el único bicho que trajera a la casa…


	5. El primer día de Eddie

**Beteado por Day Aguilar. Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffadiction**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes (Excepto Eddie) pertenecer a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es completamente mía.**

**Capítulo 5**

No era una sorpresa que Eddie estuviera nervioso, sería la primera vez que iría a una escuela. Estaba inquieto, preguntando a Bella cada cinco minutos, o quizá menos, por su aspecto y siempre recibía la misma respuesta: se veía hermoso.

—¿Me veo hermoso de verdad, mamá? —Le decía.

—El niño más hermoso del mundo. Ahora termina el desayuno, sin mancharte la camisa, sino te la tendrás que cambiar y nos demoraremos más.

—Sí. —Asintió, aún con el nerviosismo del primer día de clases.

En el carro la cosa no había cambiado, ahora el niño repetía cada pocos segundos: ¿Ya llegamos? La tenía completamente histérica, pero sacaba paciencia de _quien-sabe-donde _para no hacer callar al crío con un grito. Colocó música para que se distrajera un poco.

Al llegar, el pequeño se quedó mirando el edificio por la ventana, era enorme, hasta Bella estaba paralizada viéndolo. Era el mejor de la ciudad y sólo los niños de las personas más acaudaladas entraban en él. Había escogido un colegio privado, donde Eddie recibiría la mejor educación y se relacionaría con niños que algún día gobernarían al mundo, si es que su hijo no lo hacía primero.

—Bien, cariño, ahora te portaras bien. Vendré a recogerte a la salida, no te vayas con nadie que no sea yo y cuídate mucho. Se un buen niño.

—¿Cómo sé cuál es mi salón? —preguntó, mirando preocupado el lugar.

—Pregúntale a un adulto, él te responderá. Nos vemos, Eddie.

—Adiós mamá. —Y, con un beso en la mejilla, salió disparado.

Pidió ayuda en la recepción, donde le presentaron a su profesora jefe, él la saludó, cortes, y la siguió al salón. Se sentó en el rincón que daba a la ventana, no tenía compañero de asiento y en la sala sólo estaba él, por el momento. Al parecer había llegado más temprano de lo común.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando por la ventana que no se percató de que se sentaron junto a él.

—Hola, soy Alaine. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Perdón, soy Edward, un gusto —Se presentó, dándole una sonrisa—. Sí, soy nuevo ¿y tú? ¿Siempre estudiaste en este _cole?_

—Desde los cuatro años, te acostumbraras a nosotros. Desde ahora seremos amigos —sentenció, sin darle la opción de protestar.

—Por supuesto amiga.

Antes de que entrara la profesora, el salón comenzó a llenarse. Los niños lo miraban raro, Edward podía darse cuenta de ello, las niñas soltaban risitas y lo miraban curiosas. Ese tipo de cosas las desconocía, estuvo casi toda su vida lejos del contacto humano, así que no entendía muy bien qué pasaba.

Dos muchachos llegaron a su mesa.

—Alaine, ¿qué haces con el nuevo? Ven a mi asiento, está desocupado —dijo un niño con arrogancia.

—No molestes Derek, ve a sentarte que yo me quedare con Edward. —La chica parecía fastidiada.

—Pero, Alaine, tú serás mi novia este año. Siéntate conmigo.

—Me sentare con Edward, Derek. Ve a tu asiento, llegó la profesora.

—En el recreo arreglaremos cuenta. —Esta vez el niño se dirigió a Eddie.

La clase iba con tranquilidad, claro, él sentía las miradas desdeñosas a su espalda, pero las ignoró, su atención estaba en la profesora y en lo que estaba explicando. El lenguaje se le daba bastante bien, así que entendía lo que enseñaba. Pronto, el timbre para salir al receso se escuchó, la profesora esperó a que todos salieran para poder cerrar el salón y Alaine tomó la mano de Edward.

—Creo que esos amigos tuyos nos están esperando.

—Lo sé, pero no caigas en su juego. ¿Te parece si vamos por otro lado? No me gusta la violencia.

—Vamos.

Ambos se fueron al salón donde guardaban los útiles de aseo, nadie los molestaría allí. Se quedaron conversando hasta que tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases.

….

En la oficina de Edward sólo se escuchaban los gritos de éste. Emmett esperaba afuera, dejando que la secretaría le coqueteara, mientras el ogro de su hermano terminaba de gritar al pobre humano que estaba allí dentro con él.

Minutos después vio como salía una mujer llorando, con muchos papeles en las manos. Emmett movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y entró a la oficina para calmar a la fiera.

—Sabes hermano, necesitas sexo y con urgencia. Con ese genio debes ser un animal…

—No molestes, estoy furioso. ¿Viste salir a esa mujer? ¡Es una incompetente, no hace nada bien!

—Pero, Edward, estaba llorando. Mamá no estaría muy orgullosa si supiera que estás haciendo eso con las mujeres —replicó el grandote.

—Ni se te ocurra contarle o le diré que te comiste los bombones.

—Ahora eres un chantajista —Entrecerró los ojos para, luego, suspirar y cambiar de tema. No tenía caso seguir discutiendo—. ¿Me acompañas a buscar a Alaine? Quedé en ir a recogerla.

—Está bien, vamos.

…..

Por su parte, Bella estaba en un atasco en la gran avenida y Edward saldría de clases en quince minutos. Lo bueno era que le había comprado un celular. En un principio dudó en dárselo, pero ahora sabía que había sido una buena inversión.

Apretó la bocina, por Dios, si no era tan difícil hacer arrancar un carro. Frustrada, golpeó el volante y comenzó a marcar el número de su hijo.

—Hola Eddie, te llamo porque estoy atascada, así que demoraré un poco. No te vayas solo, yo estoy en camino —explicó, intentando no alarmarlo.

—Sí, mamá. —Por su tono de voz sabía que estaba asustado.

—Hey, tranquilo, sólo serán unos minutos y estaré allí. No te desesperes.

—Lo intentaré —dijo nervioso.

—Nos vemos bebé.

…..

Los niños salían de clase como una estampida. Edward iba de la mano de Alaine, por una razón desconocida no quería soltarla, era hermosa. Su amiga saludó a unos hombres de traje que salían de un auto negro, estilo Jeep familiar, daban pinta de mafiosos. Seguro lo secuestrarían y cobrarían rescate, se imaginaba Eddie, sobre todo el más delgado, se veía enojado.

—Tranquilo, son mis tíos, Emmett y Edward. —Le explicó Alaine.

—Parece enojado. —Señaló al segundo.

—Él siempre es así, no sé porqué, pero pareciera que se comió un limón y no pudo con eso.

Eddie rió.

—Es cierto, pobre hombre.

Estaba nervioso, cada vez se acercaban más a los dos hombres. Se llevarían a Alaine y se quedaría solo, no quería quedarse en la calle de nuevo. _¿Por qué no llega? _Pensaba. _¡Me abandonó! ¡Se aburrió de mí!_ Estaba por entrar en pánico.

—¡Edward! —gritaron.

El niño miró el carro de su mamá estacionando al otro lado de la calle. Ella lo llamaba. Soltó la mano de Alaine.

—Nos vemos mañana, mi mamá vino por mí. —Se despidió apresuradamente.

—Adiós.

Pasó corriendo y chocó con el tal Edward, quien lo quedó mirando.

—¡Lo siento, señor! —gritó.

Miró para ambos lados antes de cruzar, como le enseñó su mamá, para luego subirse al asiento del copiloto.

—Hola, mami. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Muy bien. ¿Y cómo estuvo tu primer día, Eddie?

—¡Estupendo! Hice una nueva amiga, ella es hermosa, y dos enemigos me la quieren quitar, pero ella me prefiere a mí. Es que soy hermoso —explicó emocionado. Sonriendo presumido al decir la última frase.

—Por supuesto, ¿quién no querría estar con mi hijo? —Bella rió suvamente—. Vamos a comer algo.

…..

En el carro de Emmett, Alaine le contaba sobre su primer día de clases a su padre. Su tío estaba en otro mundo y ella no lo entendía.

—Alaine, ¿quién era el niño que estaba contigo? —preguntó Edward de repente.

—Ehh… Es Edward, llegó hoy, fue su primer día de clases.

—Tranquilo hermano. —Emmett le apretaba el brazo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando el cobrizo.

—¿Edward cuanto?

—Edward Swan. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Por nada Alaine.

…

Estuvieron comiendo en un restaurante cercano al departamento donde vivían. Eddie le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día y sobre sus _nuevos enemigos,_ como él decía que tenía.

Cuando comenzó a hablar de Alaine se le tiñeron de color sus mejillas.

—Así que tu primera amistad es una niña interesante y hermosa —repitió las palabras de su hijo.

—Sí, es muy linda y simpática.

Bella sonrió antes de cambiar de tema.

—Mañana iremos al médico, necesito que te revisen. Debimos haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo…

—No estoy enfermo mamá, no me siento así.

—Quizá no físicamente, pero puede que tengas alguna enfermedad por dentro, un tipo de alergia, y tampoco tienes las vacunas.

—¿Estarás conmigo? ¿Me dolerá?

—Siempre estaré contigo y dolerá un poquito, no mucho, como eres un niño valiente lo aguantaras ¿verdad?

—Sí mamá —respondió, sonriéndole.

…

En su casa, Edward daba vueltas como un león enjaulado ante la estupefacción de su hermano, que no sabía qué hacer para calmar al chico.

—Tranquilízate Edward. —Intentaba hacer algo Emmett.

—¡¿Lo viste?! Era idéntico a Irina, como dos gotas de agua, sólo que en versión masculina. —Lo observó desesperado, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros de tanto que lo había despeinado y respiraba agitadamente.

—Pero nada asegura que sea nuestro Eddie.

—Le haremos una prueba de ADN —informó.

—¿Cómo lograremos eso? Si se puede saber…

—Fácil hermano mío.

…

En la mañana, bien temprano, Eddie estaba con Bella en el médico. Llegaría al instituto en el segundo periodo de clases.

Aún no era su turno, así que se encontraban en la sala de espera. Eddie se entretenía con una revista de _sopas de letras_, bostezando en algunos momentos.

—¿Edward Swan? Pase. —Una mujer lo llamó.

—Espérame aquí, hablaré con el doctor primero y luego te vengo a buscar. —Isabella se puso de pie.

—Okay.

Dejó a su hijo en la sala de espera y entró a conversar con el doctor _Carlisle Cullen_, que la esperaba con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

Cuando miró a Bella volvió a revisar la ficha, esperaba ver a un muchachito…

—Supongo que usted es la madre de Edward, tome asiento.

—Sí, él me está esperando afuera, quisiera hablar con usted antes de que atienda a Eddie. Necesito que le mande a hacer unos exámenes.

—¿Qué exámenes necesita? —El hombre se acomodó en su asiento.

—Todo. Lo que sucede es que mi hijo es adoptado y necesito saber si tiene algún tipo de alergia, alguna enfermedad en la sangre o si le colocaron las vacunas correspondientes. No sé qué clase de personas eran los padres.

—Entiendo. Le haremos todos los exámenes correspondientes, ahora, necesito que entre el niño.

—Permiso, lo iré a buscar.

Edward entró a la consulta médica, estaba muy nervioso, era la primera vez que venía a una, al menos que recordara. El doctor lo llevó a una camilla, le pidió que se sacara la camiseta y empezó a tocarlo con un instrumento extraño, una parte se la colocó en sus oídos y la otra, que estaba helada, por cierto, en él; luego, lo llevó para pesarlo y medirlo, el doctor anotaba todo en una libreta.

—Este jovencito está muy bien, le haremos unos exámenes de sangre y el _test cutáneo_. —Le sonrió a Bella.

—Muy bien doctor. ¿Cuándo tenemos que volver?

—Mañana. Que venga sin tomar el desayuno y realizaremos los exámenes que considero importantes, según la situación que me ha comentado.

—Gracias doctor, nos retiramos. Despídete Edward.

—Nos vemos doctor Cullen.

—Nos vemos mañana jovencito.

Iban saliendo de la consulta cuando Bella se encontró frente a frente con el tipo con el que se acostó la última vez. Lo saludó rápidamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a su carro, entrelazando su mano con la de su hijo.


End file.
